


A Grave Transgression

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick must confess a grave transgression to his lord and lady –– having raised a son who is both knight and lover to their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave Transgression

When Frederick comes into their room with his shoulders squared and a purpose in his stride, it's nothing new to either of them: that is just how Frederick walks. Ada hardly looks up, though Chrom certainly does.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asks, meeting Frederick's eyes from across the room. This is what prompts Ada to look up, too; Frederick usually has a ruled expression, only sometimes drifting into frustration or tension or anxiety, but if it's serious enough that Chrom's noticed, Frederick must be thoroughly ruffled indeed.  
  
"Milord," Frederick says, quick and breathless. "I must give you my sincerest, most profound apologies... had I known what was transpiring, I would have put it to a stop far sooner!"

Interesting, but Ada doesn't quite put down her book.

"Put a stop to what?" Chrom asks, genuinely concerned. 

"The most grievous of transgressions," Frederick says, and then he stops again, clearly fretting. His hair is a little out of sorts, and he seems to be caught holding his breath.

Chrom just gives Frederick a look to go on.

"I—" 

Frederick stumbles over his own tongue, giving some vague gesture. 

 Ada looks up, now, more intently curious. She's never seen Frederick so ruffled, so she's sure it's something stupid. It _must_ be. No man who could face down death with a battle-axe in hand, manage the near-apocalypse and never fail to have dinner on the table even a second after six o'clock could _possibly_ be so upset over something _reasonable._

_Like an elephant being afraid of a mouse,_ Ada decides.

"Frederick?" Chrom prompts, again.

"Sire, please," Frederick manages, "Allow me to bear the consequences, no matter what they may be, as it is MY failing as a father that has led to these circumstances."

Chrom's concern turns to confusion.

"What could Gerome have possibly done?" Chrom asks, almost incredulous. "Did Minerva eat my horse or something?"

Frederick looks aghast.

"No, no, milord, that— that's not what transpired, your horse is fine, bedded down after your ride in fresh hay and fed well, and I ensured—"

"Frederick," Chrom says, a little more impatiently. "What happened?"

"Milord, in the countless generations of my family that have served the realm, no knight of my bloodline has put his duty behind his base desires, and––"

"You're not telling me what actually  _happened_ ," Chrom says.

 Frederick looks even more flustered, if possible, his narrow brows moving wildly together and apart as he tries -- oh lord, does he _TRY_ \-- to compose himself.

"Milord," Frederick starts for the millionth time. "My son Gerome has served your daughter... Princess Lucina... he has served her for some time now."

Ada does close her book now.

"And?" Chrom says.

There's a long pause. The two men stare at each other, almost hopelessly, as if Frederick could convey with his eyes alone that had transpired between their children. Chrom just looks lost, utterly incapable of imagining any trouble out of a boy with Frederick's stern upbringing, especially towards his Lucina.

"It appears that my son has forgotten the boundaries of knighthood and has... he has fallen in love with the lady he had meant to serve."

Chrom just looks confused.

"Huh?" he says.

"Milord," Frederick stresses, and he raises his hands in mercy. "I will understand completely if you wish to shout or yell, or challenge me to battle––"

"What?" Ada laughs, suddenly. Oh, god, she can't help it anymore. "Chrom, I told you."

 Chrom looks at her then, still baffled.

"I know," he says. "I just didn't think it was a problem." 

"I can imagine why," Ada says pointedly. "They _are_ a princess and a steward, and this is Frederick."

"Lord Chrom," Frederick says, helplessly, so distracted he doesn't even notice the _steward_ comment. "Please, I have been dutiful to you for all these years and have given nary a murmur or complaint––" (Ada strongly begs to differ, but that's beside the point) "–– if I could ask for your pardon on this matter, for my failings to raise my son to respect the boundaries of duty––"

And he keeps going, like a dog chasing its tail. 

"I didn't think it was serious," Chrom says to Ada, and though his expression is thoroughly surprised, he's not at all displeased –– a fact completely lost on Frederick, who is still going.

"It's pretty serious," Ada says.

And then Frederick is quiet, and the pair of them look at him expectantly.

As though the fog has cleared from his mind, Frederick asks: "Are you not upset, milord?"

 "No," Chrom says. "Why would I be upset?"

Frederick seems to deflate, suddenly, and his voice gets very small, which is almost comical paired with his large frame.

"Milord, I–– _well_." Frederick pauses, and then he draws himself up to his full height again. He looks away, sweeping to the side. He clears his throat, and then asks, as if the previous moments had not happened at all: "Would you like your afternoon tea in here, sire, or perhaps in the drawing room?"

Thoroughly amused, Chrom glances to Ada.

"What do you say?"

"The drawing room," Ada answers. "And have the maids set some extra place settings... I'd like to invite Gerome and Lucina."

Frederick very nearly falters again, but he turns on the spot and marches out before anything else can be said or done, even forgetting to bow or properly excuse himself.

Chrom laughs hard.

"That's awful," he says, though he clearly doesn't think so. "You're going to give him a heart attack."

"Just keeping him on his toes," Ada says, and she flashes him a smile before going back to her book.


End file.
